


Eternally Bound

by Namikoni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Lemon, Love, NSFW, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Sex, love bite, shark bites, sidon/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namikoni/pseuds/Namikoni
Summary: (Name) gently cupped his cheek and kissed him again. "I miss you..." Her lips stayed only a mere few centimeters away from his own. Sidon's eyelids fell heavy and his breathing slowed. He was so, so temped to kiss her again and again and again. He kept his control and let her speak, drinking in the sound of her voice.





	Eternally Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is my first fix on this website but far from the first I've ever written. I decided to add to the love of the wonderful Prince Sidon!! Enjoy!! If you have any requests just put it in the comments!! Enjoy!! 
> 
> Sorry there aren't any indentations!! I wrote this on my phone ^_^|||

A soft whisper escaped past the lips of her love. Big, strong arms wrapped around her frame holding her tight against his chest. He gently kissed her neck, nuzzling his nose against the underside of her chin. 

"My sweet little minnow" The words were but a whisper, barely escaping his lips.

"Sidon..." Her voice shook ever so slightly as she leaned her head back to try and see into his eyes. She lifted her hand up to gently caress his cheek. Sidon paused for a moment to look at her. Her chest rose and fell slowly. She pressed herself against him more, closing her eyes as if she was trying to drown herself in him.

Leaning forward, Sidon brushed the hair out of her face and peppered kisses along her cheek. "Yes?" He gently kissed her lips and turned her around in his lap to face him. "What is it my dear (Name)?" He leaned forward and gently nipped at her neck. 

She softly gasped and tried to pull him just a bit closer to her, but he had sat back up too quickly. She pressed herself against him and leaned up to capture his lips again. Sidon only chuckled against her lips, kissing her back. 

(Name) gently cupped his cheek and kissed him again. "I miss you..." Her lips stayed only a mere few centimeters away from his own. Sidon's eyelids fell heavy and his breathing slowed. He was so, so temped to kiss her again and again and again. He kept his control and let her speak, drinking in the sound of her voice. 

"You're always so busy. You work so late...." (Name) pressed her forehead against her lover's. "Tonight... please save your paperwork for later. Sidon, I know this is rather selfish of me but I want you all to myself tonight. Please..." She kissed him holding the kiss for a moment. She looked into his eyes and blushed a little sucking in a little bit of air. Sidon's pupils were dilated. He had a gentle smirk on his face with underlying mischief to it. His facial expression didn't change. He still maintained a soft, princely tone to his voice as he spoke, "As you wish my love." 

She couldn't help but giggle as she hugged him. In a moment of seriousness she still could have a childish moment giggling and holding him close to her. (Name) was happy. She could have him all to herself and not have to share him wth the royal court and all of it's work that came with it. He was here, in the room they shared, tangled up in each other's arms. 

Sidon's hands ran up (Name)'s back slowly, bringing her shirt with them. She was so small in his large hands. "May I?" He mumbled close her ear before nipping at the lobe"

"Please." (Name) shuddered again. Her mind swirled with all of the endless possibilies of what Sidon could do to her in this very moment. She couldn't barely remember her shirt marking its way over her head or her bra being removed from her body. Yet, she could feel every burning, mind numbing touch and caress of Sidon's hands on her skin. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed, moving them around. Sidon had leaned down so kiss her neck and breath in her scent. 

"Your scent...." Sidon could barely contain himself. He could feel his erections stirring and coming to life. Any moment they would reveal themselves. His heart pounded in his chest. A gentle growl had snuck its way into his speech, surprising him. "I forgot how good you smelled, my dear." Sidon leaned all the forward now, letting the girl in his arms fall back onto the bed beneath them. "Your scent drives me crazy" He slowly licked her neck.

(Name) wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him a little closer to her. "Sidon..." 

Her voice only pushed him closer to the edge. "My dear..." 

"You don't have to hold your self back..."

"Mmmmmm. That sounds devine my dear... but I want this moment to last. Every second with you is a blessing straight from the goddess Hylia her self. Why rush through a moment like this?" Sidon's voice was low, gruff almost. His eyes were closed as he ran his hands down her body slowly, stopping right at the hem of her pants. "May I?" 

"Sidon, you don't have to ask."

"Heh..." His smirk showed his teeth this time. They glinted in the moonlit room running a chill up her spine. Sidon purposely ran his nails against her legs as he pulled her pants all the off of her body. He could instantly smell her sex. He hummed to him self as he towered over her. "You are so beautiful, my beloved."

(Name) couldn't help but blush at the compliment and looked to the side. Sidon cupped her cheek and has her look back at him in the eyes. "Don't be shy my dear." He leaned down close to her face and smiled. "Every" He kissed her lips, "part of you" again, "is perfect," and again, "do you understand," and again. 

"Yes yes yes, I do." She smiled at him and nuzzled her nose against his. 

"Good." He gently ground his erections against her. They both let out a moan and kissed eachother. "I am afraid to say I might not be able to contain my self much... ah... longer." 

(Name) leaned upwards to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Then don't." She then kissed him again, allowing her tongue to slide into his mouth. Sidon hummed against her lips, allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. He soon pressed his against hers, stealing a moan from her. (Name) wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened. She flicked her tongue against his while intertwining her fingers with his. 

"Sidon... please" 

The tips of his erections pressed firmly against her heat. Sidon shuddered. After slowly licking her neck he spoke In a gruff voice, "As you wish." 

(Name) finally felt one of his erections enter her. Her back arched against him as her eyes closed and she let out a deep groan. Sidon followed suit and with with his free hand, dug his nails into the mattress. They held that position for what seemed like ages. (Name) ran her hand down his chest tracing every line of his muscles and squeezing Sidon's hand that she held tight with the other. Eventually, her loose hand found its way to his cheek and she smiled at him. It was an unspoken understanding that passed between them. Sidon pecked (Name)'s lips and slowly pulled out, but kept the tip in. He swung his hips forward, involuntarily letting out a growl. (Name)'s back arched against her lover again letting out a pleasures cry. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck where she held on tight to him. 

Sidon's vision almost blurred. It had been weeks since he had united with his sworn mate. Smelling her scent alone when he later next to her sleeping form night after night almost sent him into a lustful trance. All he wanted to do was drown himself in her at this moment. There wasn't enough of here, yet there was too much at one time. With each lustful thrust of his cock her scent filled his nostrils more. His pupils dialated more, his moans became Feiffer and she spoke. He almost missed her voice. He shook his head and blinked looking at her fully.

"Mmm?" It was the only sound that he could make while he remembered to speak. His thrusts were longer and slower while he stared at her.

"Slow aahhh... down." 

How fast was he going? He couldn't remember. His eyes scanned over her body to see if had bit her anywhere. There weren't any marks. Her skin was still flawless of any marks. He always swore to himself that he would never scar her skin with his zoran instinct. Hylians would never understand the love bites of a male zora. Zoras and Hylians didn't exactly court often on top of that. 

Sidon's arm snaked under (Name)'s torso and lifted her to where her body was flush against his. His face hid into the crook of her neck so he could smell her scent more clearly. He kissed her neck again and again, listening intently to the sounds of her moans. He ran his tongue up her neck slowly.

"My loves my sweet love. I love you... aaahhh (Name).... (Name)...." He nipped at her neck, squeezing her body closer. 

She could only cling to him with her arms and close her eyes to let the pleasure flood her senses. (Name) felt her release rushing up on her. She squeezed her eyes shut until she saw stars, "S-Sidon!" She could barely choke out his name, digging her nails into his upper back. "Sidon!" His name came as almost a warning. Her lover only smirked at her and nuzzles his cheek against hers so his lips could be near her ear.

"Cum for me, my beloved."

Her whole body shook as she used all of her strength to hold onto Sidon. She screamed into the night air with hurried words. Sidon didn't stop thrusting, even when her arms fell from his neck and she was limp in his arms from bliss. His stomach twisted happily making his cock twitch in excitement. The bliss that is on her face pushed him to the edge he was searching for. A low growl was starting to grow in his chest. His thrusts were becoming deliberately deeper and slower. Sidon wanted to make sure he reached every part of her being. 

"S-Sidon...."

"Yes"

"You... you can-" She let out a deep groan and pressed a hand against his cheek. "You can... bite me." 

It's as if Sidon's world slowed down. He licked her neck as if he had never smelled her scent, as if he had never tasted her skin. His teeth slowly sunk into her flesh and she screamed. She didn't know it would hurt so bad but it still sent her over the edge for another orgasm she didn't know was creeping up on her. Sidon's death grip on her body became tighter, but he never tightened his jaw. 

They both came.

Sidon slowly released his grip on her waist and his hold on her neck. Humming, he licked his lips and proceeded to lap at her neck and shoulder. (Name) flinched but relaxed once she realized what he was doing. He kissed every puncture wound on her. 

"I'm so sorry." Sidon's voice was soft.

"Why?"

"I-I.... I hurt you..." A tear ran down his cheek. "I promised my self I would never hurt you... Never mare your beautiful skin..." He kissed her shoulder. "These scars never go away (Name).. What have I-"

"Sidon"

"Huh" His eyes finally met hers. They were gentle and full of love as they always were.

"I wanted this. We've been by each other's side for years, my love. We've been eternally bound by Hylian laws and Zora laws. I wanted this. It's a constant reminder to not only me but to everyone else that I am forever bound by body and soul with the man I fell in love with." She reached her hand up to his check and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "I love you Sidon."

Sidon smiled letting his body collapse onto his side and bringing (Name) with him in his arms. He kept her in a close embrace in the sheets. "I love you too, my little minnow" He gently kissed her forehead and proceeded to press his forehead against hers. "You would tell me if I ever did anything you didn't want, right?"

"Of course I would." She smiled. "Let's get some sleep." (Name) yawned and kissed his lips. He chuckled softly, "As you wish, My one and only."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
